sonic adventure 4:Mephiles dark revenge
by kieran123
Summary: in this game there is a Evil hedgehog name blitz and he is controling two good Hedgehog aqua and pyro but they became evil by him.but sonic,shadow,sliver and a new hedgehog name frost can only stop him befor he destroys the world.


Frost- (My name is frost the hedgehog. when I was with my sister and Pyro their was a evil hedgehog name blitz he saw us and came down and started a fight with me and Pyro now I need to stop him be for he transform and destroy the world .)

Aqua- Hey Frost!

Frost-What going on?

Aqua- He's going back in time!

Frost- What! No!

* * *

Stage 1 begins

* * *

Aqua- Watches out for Eggman robots frost.

Aqua-HEY FROST WATCHES OUT.

Frost -WOW.

Aqua- (If you use the ice tornado. You will freest your enemy's.)

Frost- Talking about a big boulder!

Aqua- Don't look back. KEEP RUN.

Aqua- AH it's catching up to use!

Frost- Let's speeds up!

Frost- That was close.

Aqua- Yeah we almost got ran over.

Aqua- Hey Frost I see Pyro.

* * *

End of 2 stages

* * *

Aqua-Hey Pyro.

Pyro-(With an evil look and aura around him)…

Frost-What wrong Pyro?

Pyro-(Shoots fireballs and both or them) get…away. From…me…blitz…he…control…ing…AHH!!!

Blitz-Hmmmhaha!! FOOL you can't resist my power.

Pyro-AHHH!!!(Shoots another fireball).

Frost-Hothead what are you doing!?

Aqua-He's control by blitz he can't hear you.

Frost-DANG!

Blitz-I don't have time for this. PYRO ATTACK!!!

Pyro-Yes master.

Frost- "Ahahahah"pyro just call him master.

Aqua-No time to joke around frost hear he comes!

* * *

Boss battle begins

* * *

Pyro- I will show you who's the hothead.

Frost- Come on!

Frost-You know you can't defeat me.

Frost-(I better watch out for Pyro fire ball attack.)

Pyro- Flame attack!!!!

Frost- What!!!!

Frost- You miss.

Frost- Time to end this!!!

Frost- Aqua you ready?

Aqua- Yeah

Frost & Aqua- FROST BLAST!!!

Pyro- No.!!!

* * *

Boss battle end

* * *

Frost- Ha! You can't beat us Pyro.

Pyro- Oh yeah!! Well watch this!!

(Charge all of he's fire power.)

Frost- Oh no I got to stop him.

Aqua- Wait Frost.

Frost- (He stop) what is it?

Aqua- If you go you will be destroy by Pyro.

Frost- But if we don't stop him. He will destroy us.

Aqua- Then let's cool him down.

Pyro- Oh no you don't!!! FIRE BLAST!!

Frost & Aqua-AHHHHHHHHHH.

Blitz-"Mahahaha" Well done.

Blitz- Now I can use her chaos emerald to take control if her.

Frost- Blitz…y.you…want…get…away…with…this.

Blitz- Oh yeah!!!

(Grabs aqua by the neck)

Frost- AQUA NO!!!!!!

Blitz- Chaos control!!!!

Aqua- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Frost-Aqua are you alright?

Pyro-(Shoots a fireball at Frost.)

Blitz-Fool! She is under my control.

Frost- No.

Blitz-Now Aqua, Pyro. ATTACK!!!

Aqua & Pyro-Yes sir.

Frost-AHHHHH Err…

Aqua-Your too weak little brother.

Pyro-Yeah you never could beat us before and you can't beat us now.

Frost- Oh yeah watch me!!

Pyro- FIRE BLAST!!!

Frost- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Blitz- Now he's out the way.

Blitz- Now I will go back in time and destroy the world.

Blitz- AQUA, PYRO.

Aqua & Pyro- SIR!

Blitz- I need you two to do the chaos control to make a time portal.

Aqua & Pyro-Yes sir!

Aqua & Pyro- CHAOS CONTROL!

Blitz, Aqua, Pyro- (They jump in the time portal.)

Frost-Err…I got to find silver so I can tell him what happened.

Aqua-(She jump out the portal.)

Aqua- Pyro! Blitz! Look like we got separated. I need to look for them.

* * *

Stage 2 begin

* * *

Aqua- "MM" I wonder who that blue hedgehog Blitz talking about?

Aqua- "HUH Eggman robots"! Look like I have to take them down!

Aqua- What is that?

Aqua- Hey may be I can use that to go up?

Aqua- Here they come!

Aqua- Hey!

Aqua- I think I see them.

* * *

Stage 2 End

* * *

Sonic- Hey a Chaos emerald.

Sonic- Hey Tails!

Tails- What up?

Sonic- I found a Chaos Emerald!!

Tails- That's great Sonic!

Aqua- Hey it's that blue hedgehog? He has a Chaos Emerald!

Aqua- I found you blue hedgehog.

Sonic- Who are you?

Aqua- My name is Aqua. Aqua the hedgehog and I come from the future.

Sonic- What the future!

Aqua- Yes the future.

Sonic- (So she is the same time as silver)

Sonic- So you known silver?

Aqua- Yes I do.

Sonic- What you want with the chaos emerald?

Aqua- I here to collect the seven chaos emerald.

Sonic-What for?

Aqua- It is none if your business.

Aqua- Now hand over that chaos emerald!

Sonic- If you want the chaos emerald.

Sonic- You have to go though me first.

Aqua- OK here I came!

* * *

Boss battle 2 begin

* * *

Sonic- I want let you get the chaos emerald!

Aqua- I want that chaos emerald!

Aqua- Give it to me!

Sonic- NO!

Aqua- (I need to watch out for his sonic wind.)

Sonic- Sonic wind.

Aqua- You miss.

Aqua- Now it's my tune!

Aqua- AQUA BLAST!!!

Sonic- NOOOOOO!!!!!

Aqua- Blitz I have the chaos emerald.

* * *

Boss battle 2 end

* * *

Aqua- Will you never give up?

Sonic- No way I want let you get a way with that chaos emerald.

Aqua- Tells me. What is your name?

Sonic- My name is Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog!

Aqua- So sonic why you want the chaos emerald so bad?

Sonic- Well you see… Dr.Eggman is trying to rule the world.

Sonic- But he calls it the Eggman land project. And I have to stop him.

Aqua- I see. (If I help sonic collect the seven chaos emerald I can take the chaos emerald away from him.)

Aqua- Sonic you think I can help you?

Sonic-No way!

Aqua- Pleases.

Sonic- ….OK.

Aqua- Yes (like taking candy from a baby.)

Sonic-Let's go.

Tails- Hay wait up sonic!

Aqua- Yeah me to!

(Sonic, Tails, Aqua ran to stop Dr.Eggman.)

* * *

(Mean while on Angel Island.)

Knuckles-(His guarding the master emerald.)

Knuckles- Z's Z's Z's Z's Z's Z's Z's Z's.

Blitz- (He jump out the portal on Angel Island.)

Knuckles-……….

Blitz- Is THAT the master emerald?

(Blitz brake master emerald.)

Knuckles- HUH?

Knuckles- Hey you!

Blitz- Bye Bye "ha-ha"

Knuckles- With out the master emerald the island will fall into the ocean!

(So Angel Island fell into the ocean.)

Knuckles- Look like I have to find the peaces if the master emerald again.

Knuckles- But I wonder who was that.

Blitz- That takes care of him.

???- I saw you jump out that portal and destroy the master emerald.

Blitz- Who's there show your life?

???- (He came out.)

Blitz- Who are you?

???- My name is Dr.Eggman and I see you have great power.

Dr.Eggman-Bring me the seven chaos emerald.

Blitz- Till me why do you want the chaos emeralds?

Eggman- Just bring them!

Blitz-Wait!

Blitz- look like I have to get all the chaos emerald before Eggman does.

* * *

Stage 3 begin

* * *

Blitz-I wonder why Dr.Eggman want the chaos emeralds fore?

Blitz-Out if my way loser!

Blitz-Death to all who oppose me!

Blitz-Thunder BLAST!!

Blitz-That is a big shark.

Blitz-that was closes.

Blitz-who is that?

* * *

Stage 3 end

* * *

Shadow- huh!

Rogue-what is it shadow?

Shadow-I thought I saw something.

Rogue-hey Shadow look up there.

Shadow-(he look up.)

Shadow- that's a chaos emerald!

Rogue-let me get it.

Rogue-(She flew to get the emerald.)

Blitz-fools they thing they can get the chaos emerald.

Shadow-(he senses somebody.)


End file.
